Evangelion
Neon Genesis Evangelion (Japanese: 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン) is a Japanese media franchise created and owned by Gainax. Most of the franchise features an apocalyptic mecha action story, which revolves around the efforts by the paramilitary organization NERV to fight hostile beings called Angels, using giant humanoids called Evangelions that are piloted by select teenagers. Other works deviate from this theme to varying degrees, focusing more on romantic interactions between the characters, side stories which did not appear in the original works, and/or reimaginings of the conflicts from the original works. The Neon Genesis Evangelion manga debuted in Shōnen Ace in December 1994, as a way to generate interest in the upcoming anime release. The Neon Genesis Evangelion anime was written and directed by Hideaki Anno and originally aired from October 1995 to March 1996. The show was groundbreaking, delving into religious, psychological and philosophical themes on an otherwise standard mecha backdrop. There was some debate over the controversial ending of the television series. In response, two films were made to provide an alternate ending for the show: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth, released in March 1997, and The End of Evangelion released in July 1997. Death is a compilation of clips from the TV series, with some new footage added, and Rebirth comprises the first 30 minutes or so of End of Evangelion. The popularity of the show spawned numerous additional media, including video games, radio dramas, audio books, a novel, and a tetralogy of films titled Rebuild of Evangelion. Other derivative works include Angelic Days, Petit Eva: Evangelion@School and Campus Apocalypse. Evangelion made a collaboration with Unison League. Characters from the series appearing in Unison League are based on Rebuild of Evangelion and Project Evangelion Racing. About Rebuild of Evangelion Rebuild of Evangelion, known in Japan as Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition (Japanese: ヱヴァンゲリヲン新劇場版), is a Japanese animated film series and a reboot of the original Neon Genesis Evangelion anime television series, produced by Studio Khara. Hideaki Anno served as the writer and general manager of the project, with Kazuya Tsurumaki and Masayuki directing the films themselves. Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Ikuto Yamashita and Shirō Sagisu returned to provide character designs, mechanical designs and music respectively. The film tetralogy uses newly available 3D CG animation, and provides new scenes, settings and characters, with a completely new conclusion in the fourth film. Another stated intention of the series is for it to be more accessible to non-fans than the original TV series and films were. Evangelion Collab Login Bonuses Players can log on everyday for 14 days to obtain various rewards and exclusive Evangelion Gear. Second Impact Login Bonus Players can log on everyday for 14 days to obtain various rewards and exclusive Evangelion Gear. 3rd Collaboration Login Bonus Players can log on everyday for 14 days to obtain various rewards and exclusive Evangelion Gear. Starting on Day 2 up to Day 8, players also receive an additional SSR Collab Gear 10% Drop Spawn Ticket x1. 4th Collaboration Login Bonus Point Rankings Rankings are determined by the amount of player's Prestige. Certain rewards are given based on a player's rank. Rankings will be calculated based on the Prestige. Ranking rewards are given to the players after maintenance. Prestige from Evengelion Collaboration Event Quests are totaled up and calculated in the rankings. See Evangelion/Ranking Rewards for a list of Ranking Rewards. Prestige Rewards These Progression Rewards are given to the player for reaching certain Prestige milestones. See Evangelion/Prestige Rewards for a list of Prestige Rewards. Overall Rewards During the 4th Evangelion Collab, these Progression Rewards are given to the player for the amount of U.L. Type Rifles all players have obtained during the Event. See Evangelion/Overall Rewards for a list of Overall Rewards. Spawns * Evangelion Spawn * Step Up Spawn * Monster Spawn * Monster Step Up Spawn * Weapon & Monster / Defense Gear & Monster Spawns * Valkyrie Spawn * Bonus Collab Medal Spawn * Ranked Guild Battle Spawn * Divine Grace Spawn * Ticket Spawn Second Impact: * Evangelion Spawns * Step Up Spawns * Monster Spawns * Monster Step Up Spawns * Treasure Spawn * A & B Monster Spawns * Ticket Spawn 3rd Collaboration: * Collab Spawns * Collab Spawns (Guaranteed Returned Gear!) * Treasure Spawn * Divine Grace Spawns * EVANGELION BOX Gallery File:App Logo-Unison League x Evangelion 001.png|First Collab App Logo File:App Logo-Unison League x Evangelion 001 (JP).jpg|First Collab (Japanese Version) App Logo File:App Logo-Unison League x Evangelion 002.png|Second Impact App Logo File:App Logo-Unison League x Evangelion 003.png|3rd Collaboration App Logo File:Unison League x Evangelion 002 Logo.png|Old Collaboration Logo File:Spawn-Evangelion 001 Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Evangelion 002 Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Eva Box 001 Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Eva Box 002 Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-EVANGELION BOX Icon.png|Spawn Icon Notes * The names of the Combatants, the CPU players in United Offense: Strike in Unison quests, are the same as the Combatants in all United Offense type quests. External Links * http://app.a-tm.co.jp/unisonleague/campaign/eva/ * http://app.a-tm.co.jp/unisonleague/campaign/eva2/ * http://app.a-tm.co.jp/unisonleague/campaign/eva3/ * Neon Genesis Evangelion on Wikipedia * Neon Genesis Evangelion on Evangelion Wiki * http://eva-racing.com/ * http://www.a-tm.co.jp/news/service-1632/ * http://www.a-tm.co.jp/news/service-1657/ * http://www.a-tm.co.jp/news/service-3076/ * http://app.a-tm.co.jp/news/2018/10/24_unison_evangelion-collab.html Category:Collaborations Category:Evangelion